


Someone Else

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cinderella struggles with adjusting to her new life.





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Cinderella' nor am I profiting off this.

Someone else will wake Bruno from his dreams this morning. Someone else will scramble under the shriek of bells and demands for breakfast. Someone else will get the chickens and watch out for the mice under their feet. Cinderella knows this, because she does rounds, checking that everyone else is going about their work.

This morning, her husband orders her to relax and enjoy. The chores are no longer hers, especially not those of her stepmother and stepsisters. 

Cinderella searches and tries, but finds to relax and enjoy? Impossible, because she needs something for her mind. 

Someone else will relax.


End file.
